1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible tool storage device and more particularly, to a flexible tool storage device providing with more stable retaining for tools.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional tool storage device is disclosed in FIG. 6 including a storage body 60. The storage body 60 has multiple insert openings 62 defined thereon. Most of the tool storage devices are made of plastic material. Thus, the diameter of the insert opening 62 can be slightly less then the diameter of the excircle of the polyhedron shank 310 of the working portion 31 so hat the working portion 31 can be more stably retained in the insert opening 62.
However, most of the working portions 31 have to be drawn out from and inserted in the corresponding insert openings 62 frequently. After using it a period of time, the insert openings 62 will be enlarged by abrasion between it and the metal tool working portion 31. A tool working portion 31 is liable to drop from an enlarged insert opening 62 or even cannot be retained in the insert opening 62.
It is found a disadvantage in the prior art of FIG. 6 that the tool working portion is liable to drop from an enlarged insert opening or even cannot be retained in the insert opening. Thus, there is still a need for improving the tool storage device of prior art.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a flexible tool storage device which provides more stable retaining ability.
To accomplish the object of the present invention, a flexible tool storage device is provided. The flexible tool storage device includes a storage body. The storage body has multiple circular recesses defined thereon. An insert opening is defined inside of each circular recess. Each circular recess has an internal diameter larger than a diameter of the insert opening whereby a cylindrical constraint tube body is defined between each circular recess and the insert opening corresponding thereto. Each constraint tube body 13 has an internal diameter slightly less than a diameter of an excircle of a shank 31 of a working portion of a tool. Each constraint tube body has multiple slots defined along a longitudinal direction thereof and equally distributed thereon.